


Kiss It All Away

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: First time and reader is nervous.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov & Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Kiss It All Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natasha-danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=natasha-danvers), [5aftermidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5aftermidnight/gifts).



The first time you met Natasha was when Tony had came in completely soaked with blood and calmly asked for some gin, as if he was nonchalantly asking about the weather. You gave it to him and decided to just hand him the bottle instead of pouring it in a glass. Tony immediately loved your style and said as much. He would ramble a fact here or there, but for the most part he kept silent as though the whole world was on his shoulders. Gone was the playboy from the tabloids, and here stood a hero who very much looked like a gentle breeze would do what his enemies couldn't, knock him out completely. 

By the time Natasha had entered the bar, you had managed to bandage most of Tony's wounds. Luckily, you had always kept some first aid kits lying around in case it was ever needed. You also had your own personal trauma kit, remnant of your ER days. Your ER just happened to be the battlefields of where your unit had been stationed. So needless to say, you barely batted an eye when Tony came walking in. But with Natasha, your breath felt like it had been knocked out of you. 

"What are we to do with you, Tony?"

"Not much. Bartender over here took care of me. Speaking of which, I didn't catch your name."

"Y/N, but my old unit used to call me Y/N/N."

"You served?"

"Yeah. Returned with all my parts in all the right places. Can't say the same for some of the men and women in my unit but yeah."

"Tell you what, soldier. You ever decide you want some action again, here is the access card to our headquarters."

"I'll guard it with my life."

"I know you will. I'll also have someone come by and fix this place up a bit. On the house, and I don't want to hear any arguments."

"Understood."

And your friendship with Tony and the Avengers took off from there.

* * *

It's been three years since that eventful night, and in your spare time from running your own bar, you'd work out with the Avengers and spend time with them. You had become part of their family. You were their little sister. Luckily, your girlfriend Natasha didn't see you that way. She had asked you out on a date and the two of you had been officially seeing each other for eight months. Things had never been better, but you had yet to be intimate with her. 

Natasha had been understanding, too understanding even. You had said you weren't ready to go beyond further than kissing and grinding on her lap. But you knew that you wanted to do more. You were just nervous because Natasha was the Black Widow and you knew her own sexual history and she went and got tested on a regular basis. You hadn't had sex since you had left to go on your last tour, so it had been a while since you had done anything with anyone. You just felt so unsure of yourself. 

* * *

You were all getting ready to watch a movie. Trying to, being the operative word. Steve and Bucky were debating which movie to watch. You had gotten comfortable waiting for your girlfriend. They had gotten back from a mission two hours ago, and they looked a little worse for wear. You knew she was probably beating herself up and counting the ways she could have done things differently. She came in, and it wasn't until she had her arms around you, did she start to relax. 

"You want to stay for the movie?"

"Not really. I just want to hold you, Моя любовь."

"We can go to your room, if you'd like."

Natasha grinned and threw you over her shoulder. Well that was most certainly one way to get you aroused. By the time you reached her room, you figured that at least you could tell her, of your concerns.

* * *

"What is it, Y/N?"

"I think I'm ready to be more intimate with you."

The small circles Natasha had been drawing on your hips, stilled for a moment.

"I can wait, Моя любовь. I promise. There's no rush."

"I don't have much experience, and I want to make you feel good. So good you forget anyone who's ever touched you. Like you do with me with only a kiss."

Natasha seems to enjoy that fact as she begins nibbling on your neck.

"Truly? I make you forget about your other lovers?"

"Yes."

"I promise to take my time with, Моя любовь."

"I want to please you as well."

"You already have."

She surprises you by removing your clothes in quick succession. 

"I get to have you for the rest of the night."

You can't help blush and be proud to be hers. Your breath hitches as her fingers trail down your breasts and as her mouth takes hold of your left nipple, her fingers pause at your entrance. She looks up at you as she bites harder on your nipple and you moan, urging her to continue.

She moves her mouth down to your clit as she begins thrusting inside of you. God, you were soaked and it was all because of her and she knew it. Her eyes were predatory and you were her prey. The noises she was making and what she was doing to you, made you come so quickly, it was embarassing. But she didn't see it that way.

Once your high had faded, she climbed back up to you and made you taste yourself as you cleaned her fingers. 

"Absolutely delicious, and all for me."

"I want to taste you."

Natasha bit her lip.

"May I ride you?"

"God, yes. Ride my face."

As soon as she settled onto you, you immediately took one of her folds and started sucking it clean of the moisture on it before moving to her clit. She had held off on her orgasm but no more. You needed her to cum now. 

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh harder, baby!"

You felt her legs start to shake around your ears, and when she came, you made sure to not let go. You wanted that sweet nectar and you weren't going to let a drop go to waste.


End file.
